Rin-Perspective
by TwinKuro
Summary: The others view from the main story - Rin. Each chapters will have different point of views according to the Rin story line.
1. Kakashi-The first meeting

**Title: Rin-Perspective**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **This is a companion story with the main story titled Rin.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kakashi – The first meeting and the second chance?**

I had received a mission acting as a backup acting immediately. Not an Anbu task but a normal jounin type of mission. I guessed there wasn't any need of the mask today so I left it inside my dresser. It seemed that Gai and Genma had sent us a distress message thus, I left Konoha in instant. I could feel the stiffness and uncomfortable feeling in my heart when I was moving as fast as I could. It had been only few months ago after that fateful event, where I had lost another member of my team. The only girl and she was he nicest one among us. I had broken the promise I made with Obito and now it did haunting around me from time to time. Minato-sensei did know about it but he couldn't help much. He was the hokage now and I couldn't be a selfish brat for this.

Agreeing into becoming an Anbu nin was the wise choice. I shrugged lightly at the memory and raised my awareness as I could sense Gai's and Genma's chakra. There were also other peoples with them. Hastily pulling out a kunai from my weapon pouch, I attacked the nearest enemy within my reach.

The fight ended with too much casualties and Gai slowly crouched on the ground, panting heavily. It seemed that he had a few injuries on his arms and legs. Scanning him, I decided he would be fine since the cut wasn't deep and after a moment he stood up just liked usual. Genma already checked the surrounding and cursed every time he saw the dead body. I also did the same and silently prayed for the innocent lives that weren't survived this accident. I cringed internally when my exposed eye caught the carcass of horses on the ground. How cruel!

"Hey, someone is still breathing here!" Gai shouted from inside one of the wagons. Nodding at each other, Genma and I quickly went to the still intact vehicle and entered into it.

Gai was crouching beside an unconscious girl. That person was a girl, I assumed from the outer appearance I could see. She had dark brown hair spread widely around her head, healthy brown skin unlike mine, didn't have any facial scar or tribal mark on her face. I frowned. She looked familiar but she wasn't really. I scanned the girl's outfit and noted that she was wearing a purple jacket with purple skirt, it was a very girly and then my eye noted that she wasn't wearing any sandals but a pair of socks covering her feet.

"She was breathing normally; maybe she is asleep or fainted due to the shock." Genma deduced while Gai simply agreeing it by nodding occasionally. The senbon user then looked at me as if he asked me 'what should we do now?'

I simply shrugged and stepped out from the wagon, leaving Genma and Gai for decision making. I was only their backup not in their team for the mission.

* * *

We left the scene took place and stopped after few miles ahead. The girl was still in very deep sleep since she didn't even stirred or woke up at every movement we made. Genma had asked me being a carrier and I simply followed his instruction. The girl wasn't light or heavy. She was moderately weighed and I was pleased with the knowledge. Gai already sat down on the ground, checking on his injuries and I placed the sleeping girl beside him before I went away for some relief.

Genma went away securing our perimeter while sending a request of cleaning team via clone, since there were too many corpse and we couldn't do much about it. Practically, there was only one survivor and she was with us. Leaving her there was a cruel thing to do thus we brought her together. We only placed a barrier seal with genjutsu around the place to avoid any attention.

Zipping up my trouser and adjusting my weapon pouch, I left the bushes after washing my hands in small pond of water I found nearby. When I reached the spot where I left Gai and the girl earlier, I heard a conversation. Oh it seemed that the girl already woken up. I walked faster.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gai asked the girl.

"Uh…"

From the hesitated voice, I could assume that the girl was surprised to see Gai and couldn't respond properly. "You're scaring her Gai." I entered the scene by stopping in front of the now woken up girl. My entrance did raise some interest to the girl as she turned her face and looked at me.

Our eyes met.

What the hell?

Those eyes, it was same like hers!

Her face and hair too, except for the bangs on her forehead but…but…she looked like…

"Rin?"

"Huh?" Her face paled. "S-Stay away!" She shouted and paused before continued. "H-How did you know my name?"

I couldn't think. Why? What had happened? Why Rin…Wait this girl's name was Rin?

"Rin?" I didn't know what else I should say. Slowly I crouched on the ground and approached her personal space. It seemed that it wasn't a wise move.

I touched her cheek with my trembled hand.

"Yaaaahhhh! Stay away you rapist!"

What? A rapist, hey I wasn't a rapist, why my sight became dark so suddenly? My head, it was hurt! As if someone had hit me with…

* * *

"She also called him…rapist?" Gai, what were you talking about? I wasn't a rapist. My head was still throbbing and I kept my visible eye closed.

It seemed that Gai had spoke out something interesting. "Her name is Rin from what their short conversation before the downfall of my rival."

"Huh? Nohara?" Genma's voice. Oh so Gai was speaking with Genma.

Slowly I opened my eye and blinked, adjusting my sight with the light around. There wasn't any blurry image or something like that; I guessed there wasn't any heavy injury on my head. Seriously, what had happened before I was knocked out?

Groaning, I raised my gloved hand and patted on my sore head. I could feel a bruise was coming.

"Hey, Kakashi you woke up!" Gai excitedly called my name.

"Thank god that you're awake, I'm worried for a seconds here. Who're going to carry you on our way back if you are still unconscious," Genma said with a smirk. I grunted and slowly sat up.

Looking around and I found the girl…Rin.

"So, her name is Rin, what a fate huh?" Genma said softly.

I blinked and stared at the unconscious girl. "Rin…"

* * *

Now I was alone in the Hokage's office with Minato-sensei sat calmly behind his large desk after Genma and Gai gave their verbal report. Those two had left the room after received an approval by Yondaime and with simple eyes gesture, I understood the silent message and stood still. I knew that my blond haired sensei was scanning me for any injuries; he would always do that when we met each other. It was awkward but somehow I felt it calming, knowing there was people who cared about you.

"You looks fine Kakashi but I know something is bothering you, care to share it?"

I blinked and looked at him. "Minato-sensei…Um Yondaime-sama…Um…"

"Minato-sensei is okay didn't we talk about this before?" He grinned.

I released a deep breath before went to his desk and placed both hands on it. "Minato-sensei! The girl they brought back! The only survivor is looks like her!"

Minato-sensei frowned. "The only survivor looks like her? Who's her?"

I groaned in frustration. "Her…she…ugh…"

"Yes?"

I saw the picture, our team picture on Yondaime's desk. Grabbing the frame and pointed at the only girl in the picture, I looked at my sensei with mixture of emotions. "That girl looks like her, even their name is similar!" I nearly shouted.

Minato-sensei grabbed the frame from my shaking hand and stared at the picture with curious expression. "Just like Rin?"

"Y-Yes."

"Even her name is also Rin?"

"Affirmative, she confronted me about how knowing her name when she woke up."

"Well, I want a full report of your interaction with that girl, Kakashi."

I reported everything from we had a stop until the girl…Rin hit my head when I touched her cheek. It was so embarrassing when Gai kept beam about it while we were on our way back to the village after the other team had arrived. Once I was done explaining, Yondaime was in deep thinking.

"Sensei?" I asked his name for attention. Sure he had some idea, right?

The blond haired man sighed and shrugged in his seat. We changed our gaze and I knew he could sense my uncomfortable feeling. I couldn't hide anything more at the moment. It was a weakness for a shinobi showing out his feeling but I couldn't help it. I was surprised and suddenly there were so many thoughts came by. I was confused. What was this?

A second chance? I wondered silently.

* * *

Minato-sensei had pulled me out from her room after excusing us for a moment with Suzuhara Rin. That was her name, Suzuhara not Nohara. I was already confused and now with her claim that she was from the future, I really didn't know what I felt now. I could feel my head was throbbing and the bruise had added some extra effect. I stared at the floor dumbly before felt a light shake on my shoulder. Looking up, my eye met with Minato-sensei's concern gaze.

"Kakashi, are you okay? I called your name several times but you didn't react any of it until I shake your shoulder."

"I'm fine, just having a headache coming…" I paused and could trace a worried look on Minato-sensei's face. Now I felt bad for making him worried. I shrugged and looked at the closed door. "Sensei, do I hear she said that she is come from the future?"

Yondaime slowly released his hand from my shoulder and straightened himself. He also looked at the door with a deep look. "I guess that she is just confused after all she is the only survivor in that attack."

I nodded at the reasonable statement. Mental trauma, it seemed that the girl was surprised with the sudden changes around her. I looked briefly at the door before focusing back my gaze at Yondaime. "So, what're you going to do with her now, Minato-sensei?"

Minato-sensei looked at me and smiled. "There's a procedure when we are facing something like this. Don't worry Kakashi, just go back and rest now. You deserve it."

There was the silent message in it, I nodded. It seemed that Minato-sensei want to handle this matter professionally. My job was done here, thus I bowed to him in respect and left the hospital building.

* * *

That night I didn't received any nightmares. Staring at covered with blanket lap, I shrugged.

"Is this really a second chance for me?" I muttered softly and looked at my hands before focusing at one of it where I used the lightning blade and pierced Rin's chest.

Sighing, I left my bed and went into the bathroom. It was when I was preparing my breakfast; there was a pigeon on my window.

"Mm?" Undo the trap and opened the window, I let the bird in. Picking up the small paper on its leg and opened it, my eye narrowed.

"I'm going to escort that girl for the whole day?" I spoke out with disbelief and released a deep sigh with a shrug. "Minato-sensei…why?"

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. Anyway, here is a companion story with Rin where in here the chapters will have different main characters thus his or her point of view. So, this is Kakashi's point of view at the beginning. For those who read this for the first time and didn't understand what in here please do visit the main story? A little warning here, English isn't my native language so just like the warning up above; the grammar is not my best point. Anyway, thanks for reading and support it! (^v^)**


	2. Minato-The past and present

**Title: Rin-Perspective**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: Unbeta and horrible grammar. Language.**

 **This is a companion story with the main story titled Rin.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Minato-The future and the present**

I was in deep thinking mode after making sure Kakashi had left the hospital. Staring at the closed door, I knew what I needed. Slowly I pulled the door and entered the room. That girl was staring at window.

"So, Rin-chan I'm sorry for earlier," I said and stopped near at the end of her bed. The girl turned her head and nodded.

"It's okay, I can see the shock on both of your faces wait…where is your student, Yondaime-sama?"

"I've sent him back."

"Oh…" She looked relieved, I guessed.

"So, Rin-chan I'm going to propose some procedure on you before the next decision."

It seemed my statement did give her a perk of interest since she turned fully and we were facing each other. Those eyes, it was eerily similar with my dead student. There was an excitement and seriousness in it just like Rin. I released a soft breath and looked at the opened window.

"Tomorrow, you're going to meet someone and there will be some test in order to determine your identity. So for today, just rest here and don't go anywhere."

The girl shrugged. "I don't have anywhere to go. Don't worry I'll behave." She paused and looked at her hands. "With this kind of body, I don't think a long walk is wise. I'll get tired easily."

I smiled at her while internally I frowned. What was she? It seemed that she didn't act like a real kid. As if she was an adult.

"Okay, then tomorrow I'll send someone to escort you around. Please have a rest."

"Sure, thank you Yondaime-sama." The girl bowed at me and I nodded.

After closing the door, I sighed softly and walked to the tower where my office was.

* * *

Inoichi was one of my classmates during our time at the academy. He was a soft spoken boy and always got bullied by a group of dominance kids and even by Kushina. I face palmed at the memory. It was happened during our taijutsu practice, they were paired together. Inoichi was a real gentleman; he didn't hit girls and kids younger than him. Well, just like me, I grinned. Anyway, back to our childhood story, Inoichi and Kushina were paired together and the fight was totally one sided. Kushina was a brash girl that time. I guessed it was due to the initial treatment she had received during her first day at the academy. Inoichi played safe by stood still in defense. She had called him flower boy. Well Inoichi's family did have a florist and he worked there sometimes.

Knocking sound came from my office door. Quickly grabbing the nearest scroll, I faked a cough.

"Please come in."

The door opened and Yamanaka Inoichi entered my room. We changed our friendly smile before I gestured at the chair in front of my desk.

"Yondaime-sama, I've read your message and come here as soon as possible."

"Yes, thank you Inoichi," I said and looked at him. "You can do it?"

"Sure, it's my specialty." Inoichi smiled and slowly his face became serious. "From the information you gave me in the message, that girl seems to be coming from the future? Is that true?"

"I'm not sure about that, that's why I need you to see her minds and everything."

Inoichi nodded. "I believe no one had known about this since you had called me here personally just like a normal briefing and there aren't any of yours guards, Yondaime-sama. There is also silent jutsu in this room. What about the council?"

"They don't need to know something like this before we had done the normal procedure," I said and hummed before looking up at Inoichi. "If that girl is truly from the future I know what I need to do next."

Inoichi stared at my desk silently. Casually I picked up my team picture and gave to him.

"Look at Rin my student, the girl you're going to meet tomorrow is having very similar face like her."

Inoichi raised his eye brows and looked at the picture. "Mm…"

* * *

Inoichi did his job very fast as he managed to finish with everything including report writing before the lunch hour and he came to my office with a very concern look on his face. I took that he had found something in that girl's mind. Giving a chakra signal, the room suddenly empty leaving only me and Inoichi. After securing a silent seal around the place, I took the report from Inoichi's hand and read the content. Raising my eyebrows and frowning, I grunted under my breath and looked at Inoichi.

"This is weird," I said and shrugged in my seat.

Inoichi nodded. "The world she lives in was different with us. There were buildings unlike us, concrete; everything was made with it, no wooden materials. There were also transports that are so…weird. It was modern!"

"And to think that our lives here was in form of picture books and there are also television program too!" I waved the report and rubbed my forehead.

"I've read something about a world like the one I saw in her mind. It was a fiction book and to think that I've seen that in her mind, I don't really know anymore."

"She must feel the same like us since she only knows about our world from book and television program."

I sighed and slouched on my chair. Pinching my nose bridge and groaned, I looked at Inoichi who was rubbing his neck.

"This is insane, but somehow she didn't lie about saying that she is from the future," I said softly. "To think that we are in a picture books. She read that as her bedtime story or what?"

"Yes and about that, she is actually an adult there."

"What?"

"It's true even somehow her body had shrunk to a kid size here or something else for example a jutsu and extra information, the adults there enjoy our story there too."

"Wow, so we become history materials?"

Inoichi shrugged and pointed at the papers in my hand. "Well, I've attached the content I've manage from her memories." Inoichi paused. "It's a very important thing and it's very difficult too."

I narrowed my gaze and looked at another stack of papers behind Inoichi's report.

"Naruto…" I read the title and shrugged.

"Yes, apparently our world was under that title or more precisely that's your son's name."

"Inoichi," I called his name in serious tone.

"Yes, Yondaime-sama?"

"This is only between us."

"Yes, sir!" Inoichi bowed in respect before he raised his head. "Do you have any idea about her arrival here?"

I smiled and placed the papers on my messy desk. "I have a hunch."

* * *

Suzuhara Rin's face was complicated; she tried her hardest to understand every explanation about time space ninjutsu that I spoke out theoretically. The girl already slouched on the chair Inoichi occupied earlier. She also groaned softly while grasped and kneaded her back of neck with her eyes closed. I guessed it was too much for her to digest the information. I smiled softly while staring at every her actions. She did look like Rin my student but somehow she was different. Indeed, she was totally a different person from the only girl in my team. Our Rin was a soft spoken girl and an enthusiastic girl with medical ninjutsu as her passion and her crush on Kakashi while this Rin was a curious girl with calming aura around her. I guessed that was because she was mentally older than her physical age. She could control her feelings and I did feel she had a hidden potential.

While staring at the tired girl, my mind had formulated something for the future. This girl in front of me was going to be a very good bridge from what I've read of 'Naruto'. I wasn't surprised with the content but more shocked with my choice with my unborn son's fate. Silently I rested my chin on my folded hands where my elbows were on the desk. The tales wasn't finished since she didn't have interest much on it thus there was many plot holes in her memories. Thus I didn't knew the end of it but all along there was too much had happened and to think that Danzo…those guys. The Uchiha's fate and those Jinchuuriki. I sighed softly.

I might not be able to change everything but this was the only way. This might be the cruelest thing and hardest decision I had to make.

 _I'm sorry Suzuhara Rin._

 _I'm going to put a burden on you._

 _But I'm going to prepare you first._

 _Please forgive me when you know everything._

 **Thanks for reading, following, favorite and review this story. Well, this is Minato's view and look at his decision…hm…**

 **Who'll be in the next chapter?**


End file.
